


White Keys Café

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [4]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Implied abuse, brief mention of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: “Come on, Sayori. Play a song just for me.”
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265465
Kudos: 3





	White Keys Café

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's right, I'm uploading my 2019 Femslash Feb stories in 2021. Get ready, because there is,,, a lot
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 4 - Café

In the corner of the White Keys café was a grand piano set up on a little stage where all of the patrons could view it. Sometimes it was occupied by professional musicians, and at those times, the café was usually full-to-bursting. But in the middle of the afternoon on a Tuesday, the stage was deserted and available for any patron to take the bench. Which was what Monika was currently whispering right into Sayori’s ear.

“Go on. Go up there and play something special just for me, won’t you please do that, Sayori?” The brunette pulled back and smiled innocently, so innocently that Sayori could almost doubt any malicious intent at all.

“Can’t we just enjoy our tea together?” Sayori hated tea, but she got it every week to make Monika happy. Monika liked to share one cup, and she loved green tea and hated everything else. “I think everyone is enjoying the quiet.”

But when she glanced up from the cup again, Monika’s face had pulled into a pout, almost like she might cry. “You don’t want me to be happy, do you? That’s why you won’t play.”

Monika knew very well that Sayori had no idea how to play the piano. “I do want you to be happy. I think you’d be happier if I didn’t play.”

“Please?” Monika switched tactics, batting puppy-dog eyes at her girlfriend. “Please, just one song? You have to do it for me.”

And almost against her will, Sayori felt herself stand on quivering legs and wobble her way out of her chair, up the stairs to the stage, until she was sitting under the suddenly blisteringly bright lights, her hands up in front of the blinding white keys. Instantly upon getting there, her heart started racing so hard that it felt like a rabbit trying to jump out of her chest. She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t. Everyone was watching her, or at least it felt like it. They were all getting ready to laugh. Sayori lifted herself up off the bench slightly, preparing to run, but froze when she locked eyes with Monika’s already disappointed face. She couldn’t disappoint her again, could she? Not when Monika was already so sad, when Sayori sometimes couldn’t bring herself to cut on command, or she just ran out of compliments.

So, she would play, just as ordered. The girl turned back towards the keys, holding her fingers lightly against the tips of them, hoping that a burst of inspiration would fly into her and she would suddenly be able to play just like a virtuoso. But nothing struck. Someone at a table coughed briefly, and Sayori’s head sank into an even greater panic.

In the audience, Monika smiled, resting her head on her hand, watching Sayori struggle. She’d captured such a nervous bird to be her pet, now hadn’t she?


End file.
